Una linda carta para ti
by Kuroko Tsubasa
Summary: No hay nada mas triste que perder a los que quieres, en especial aquella persona en la que no dejas de pensar, tu personas mas importante...o al menos eso pensaba (Tn) / Advertencias: Kise Fem y Ogiwara Fem/ (KAGAMIXOC, leve AkashiXOC)
1. Chapter 1

Bien, Aquí les traigo Una linda Historia (Nada que ver Con El fic) voy subirla Aparte Pero también en el fic ya Que ESTOS SERAN UNOS minis Especiales para que ustedes vivan su propia Historia U, Prometo mas Adelante Hacer mas con Cada chico de KNB Que se me ocurra n_n,

PD: (Tn) Es Tu Nombre y (Ta) Es Tu Apellido, recomiendo Escuchar las respectiva canción CUANDO Vean Que Inicia la letra: **Katou Izumi - Suki Dakara** (Bokura ga ita final), Entre comillas son recuerdos, Entre * Pensamientos Hijo, cursivas y negritas es en la carta, cursivas y subrayadas es la canción.

* * *

Una linda carta para ti

Cerró el libro y lo aparto de su cuaderno, era el séptimo libro que leía ese día, su amigo la había embaucado de nuevo, seguro que se había quedado en el gimnasio de nuevo. Tomo sus cosas y se dirigió al gimnasio de la universidad.

Puede que hayan pasado 4 años desde que se conocieron, pero Taiga seguía siendo el mismo tonto inocente obsesionado con el básquet y la comida que ella conocía, ella tampoco había cambiado mucho, seguía siendo aquella chica tan pacífica y amigable de siempre, su amistad con el pelirrojo había perdurado a través de los años, después de todas aquellas pruebas que habían pasado no lograron continuar aquella hermosa relación.

"-(tn)_ ... ¡¿SERIAS MI NOVIA?!"

Sonrió al recordar aquel momento, se sintió muy feliz, no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad salieran. Unos meses después su relación acabo inevitablemente.

Se preguntaran: ¿Por qué se atormenta con aquellos recuerdos?, justo en este momento tiene un debate con ella misma, y es que aun después de 4 años no ha podido olvidarle.

Hace unos meses el pelirrojo se acercó a ella mientras almorzaban en la azotea, sus palabras la hicieron salir de aquel trance en el que entro hace unos años cuando acabo la relación.

"-Cuando termine de estudiar, volveré a América, me ofrecieron jugar en el equipo de los Lakers, ¿no es genial? –sonrió, su emoción era evidente.

-Hai, te deseo lo mejor Taiga –siguió con su almuerzo-

-Que emotiva –le revolvió el cabello-

-No hagas eso –frunció el ceño."

Sabía que no era correspondida pero no podía dejar que él se fuera y no lo supiera, sin embargo no quería perder su amistad, es mejor callar... ¿o no?, se sento en uno de los pasillos y saco lápiz y papel, no iba a dejar aquel tema así.

* * *

El entrenamiento duro más de lo esperado, cuando logro llegar a la biblioteca ya la peli negra se había ido, típico de (Tn)_, quizás debería llevarla a comer como disculpa. Reviso su buzón y saco las cartas.

Recibo, recibo, carta de papa, recibo, carta de (Tn)_, reci... ¿carta de (Tn)_?

-¿(Ta)_? – cerro el buzón y corrió hasta su apartamento. Al llegar tiro todas sus cosas al suelo y se sento en el sofá y abrió la carta.

*INICIO DE CANCION*

_"Nos vemos". Nos despedimos agitando la mano._

_El contorno de tu espalda ya se ha vuelto así,_

_Más pequeño, mientras se aleja en la multitud por la tarde, tambaleándose._

_**"Sabes Kagami-kun, había una vez un par de amigos muy diferentes, pero a la vez muy parecidos: Él era un chico bastante testarudo y despistado, amante del Básquet y la comida; ella es igual que el de despistada y testaruda, amante de los libros, el básquet y los mangas Shoujo..."**_

-Jejeje, esa (Tn)_...

_Recuerdo las palabras que me dijiste_

_Una por una. Cerré los ojos._

_A pesar de que sólo los recuerdos felices deberían estar ahí_

_Me siento insegura, ¿por qué tiembla mi corazón así?_

_Quiero decírtelo más veces, estos sentimientos desbordan así_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti, Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

**_"Aquel par alguna vez llegaron a ser una linda pareja, sin embargo algo logro asustarla, no sabía lo que sentía realmente, lo que la llevo a acabar la relación de la peor manera. Algunos años pasaron y su amistad fue creciendo con el tiempo, peleaban como dos niños..."_**

Aquella parte de la carta logro atraparlo por completo, quizás sea esa sensación de Deja vu que lo invadía y no lo dejaba tranquilo.

_**"Un verano ella recibió una llamada de el: su voz era triste y nostálgica, el gustaba de su mejor amiga. No pudo escuchar más por lo cual se excusó y colgó la llamada corriendo a su cuarto a llorar, ese día se percató de algo importante: "¿porque lloro? el ya no me gusta" se dijo a sí misma y trato de ayudarlo..."**_

Inevitablemente recordó aquel verano en que había llamado a la peli negra para contarle su situación con su Ogiwara Shigeru y aquella atracción que sentía por la chica, recuerda claramente la voz de la chica al colgar la llamada pero realmente en ese momento no le había tomado importancia al asunto.

_Quiero volverme y salir corriendo,_

_Quiero ir tras de ti, pero_

_La soledad de la tarde se tragó ese valor._

_**"Al enterarse que ella lo había rechazado apareció otro síntoma bastante inquietante: el alivio, uno que desapareció cuando el consiguió novia, ella decidio hacer lo mismo y comenzó a salir con un amigo de él, este ultimo la dejo de la manera más vil posible, y sin embargo no le dolió..."**_

Ciertamente cuando el comenzó a salir con Kise, (Tn)_ a los siguientes días comenzó a salir con Tatsuya, luego de un mes se enteró por boca de Tatsuya que la había dejado aun que las razones que le dio no le convencieron del todo. Cuando fue a hablar con Kuroko ella le conto la verdadera historia, pero no se veía ni dolida ni molesta.

_Estoy dentro de tu cara sonriente,_

_Solo un poco separada._

_Es como si me hubiese convertido en una niña perdida, a punto de llorar._

_Si fuese dócil podría vivir aún sin esta clase de sentimientos._

_**"4 años después en un día cualquiera en la universidad él le confeso que terminado su nuevo periodo académico tenía pensado volver a América a jugar básquet profesional en la NBA, no pudo evitar sentirse mal al saberlo pero decidio apoyarlo. No comprendía por que se sentía tan mal al ver como aquel momento se acercaba rápidamente, con ayuda de sus amigas y su hermana logro aclarar su mente..."**_

¿Aclarar su mente? ¿Sentirse mal?, ¿Por qué no se lo dijo? Al fin y al cabo ambos son buenos amigos, a él también le duele dejarla pero no podía perder aquella oportunidad. (Tn)_ es lo mejor que le pudo haber pasado pero las cosas son como son, iría a América a cumplir su sueño

_**". No quiso decir nada para no perder su amistad ya que sabe que no es correspondida, pero no quería quedarse con la duda, decidió escribir una carta con una pequeña historia donde expresaba esas sencillas y difíciles de decir 5 palabras: "me enamore de ti Taiga".**_

_**Atte. (Tn)_, tu amiga hoy y siempre."**_

_Sólo existo yo aquí, vacía, gritando,_

_Porque estoy enamorada de ti, porque estoy enamorada de ti,_

_Porque estoy completamente enamorada de ti._

*Cancion: Suki Dakara – Katou Izumi*

Abrio enormemente los ojos. Ella aun le quería, no era un sueño y tampoco una ilusión, (Tn)_ está enamorada de él. Esa carta era para él.

-(Tn)_...

* * *

Salió de la tienda con su batido preferido, miro su celular por enésima vez aquella noche.

Ni un mensaje, ni una llamada del pelirrojo.

-*sabía que no debía decirle nada, ahora va a evitarme hasta el día que vuelva a América*-suspiro y se sentó en una banca del parque mirando la nieve caer, aquel clima, aquel parque, esa banca, todo le traía aquellos dolorosos recuerdos –Taiga –susurro sintiendo las lágrimas acumularse en sus ojos.

-Eres toda una idiota ¿sabes? –ella se giró de golpe, ahí estaba el, tratando de recuperar el aliento, había corrido desde su apartamento hasta ese parque.

-Taiga...

-Sabía que estarías aquí...todo es igual al día en que nos conocimos –sonrió- la nieve, yo tomando aire, tu llorando en esa banca

-Pensé que no lo recordabas

-cómo olvidarlo, ese día se volvió muy especial para mi

-¿especial? –él se puso rojo hasta las orejas y desvió la mirada.

-L-leí tu carta –ahora fue su turno de ponerse roja- no creí que aun estuvieras enamorada de mí.

-Yo lo descubrí hace poco –sonrió nerviosa, era de lo menos que quería hablar, él se sentó junto a ella sin dejar de mirarla.

-¿Quieres que te responda? –contesto serio.

-Ya sé que tu no...

-¿Quieres o no (Tn)_?

-...E-está bien Taiga –cerro los ojos.

-Bien...

Ahí se quedó esperando aquella frase que sabía que diría "lo siento, no puedo corresponderte (Tn)_", en su lugar sintió algo cálido, realmente cálido, que toco suavemente sus labios. Abrió lentamente los ojos encontrándose con el rostro del tigre, tan rojizo como su cabello, seguro le había costado mucho hacer aquello.

-*Taiga...* -él se separó lentamente de ella y se acercó a su oído.

-Estoy enamorado de ti, aún sigo enamorado de ti, (Tn)_...

Solo esas palabras hicieron falta para que las lagrimas que estaban acumuladas en sus ojos salieran al fin, lo abrazo, un abrazo tan dulce y lleno de amor que podía llegar a ser empalagoso para cualquiera.

Cualquiera menos ellos...

Lamentablemente todo tiene un final. El día finalmente llego, Taiga partió al extranjero como tenía planeado, solo que ahora dejaba a su novia en Japón pero no debía angustiarse, ambos confiaban en su futuro, en que pronto estarían juntos de nuevo, y como un contrato para validar aquella hermosa promesa tienen aquella pequeña historia de amor de aquel par de amigos en aquella linda carta.

-Una carta para ti, Taiga –susurro ya más tranquila- sé que nos volveremos a ver.

* * *

No me maten, me dolió escribirlo TwT, Quiero Saber Que Opinan de ESTO y si les gusta Pues continuo La Mini historia Con Dos caps Más n_n. No olviden Comentar!

Nos ESTAMOS LEYENDO! * W * /


	2. Chapter 2

Bien, Aquí les traigo Una linda Historia (Nada que ver Con El fic) voy subirla Aparte Pero también en el fic ya Que ESTOS SERAN UNOS minis Especiales para que ustedes vivan su propia Historia , Prometo mas Adelante Hacer mas con Cada chico de KNB Que se me ocurra n_n.

PD: (Tn) Es Tu Nombre, (Tap) es tu apodo y (Ta) Es Tu Apellido, Entre comillas son recuerdos, Entre * Pensamientos entre dialogos, cursivas y subrayadas son canciones.

* * *

(Parte 2):

"¿Confías en mí?"

Tres simples palabras que la dejaron totalmente pensativa, quizás hace 6 años les hubiese dado importancia, pero a estas alturas ya no les veía ningún sentido. Ahora se encontraba mirando atentamente aquella puerta en la que alguna vez despidió a su persona más importante, a sus 26 años ya no era aquella chica inmadura de 16 y mucho menos la mujer insegura de 20. Taiga se fue dejando un inmenso vacío en su vida.

Los primeros meses el pelirrojo le mandaba mensajes cada 20 minutos para informarle su progreso y para recordarle que la extrañaba, luego de 20 SMS al día se redujeron a 5, de 5 a uno por mes hasta que un día dejaron de llegar.

0 cartas, 0 SMS, ni una señal de que seguía vivo. Luego de una larga lucha contra ella misma tomo una decisión: Olvidaría a Kagami Taiga por siempre, fue bastante difícil pero cumplió su meta hace 4 años atrás, ahora tenía muchas cosas en las cuales pensar.

(TN)_ decidio entrar al mundo del espectáculo, hace unos 3 años ya que se había convertido en una gran Idol con una agencia perteneciente a la familia Akashi, ACS Entertainment fue un gran escape de su rutina diaria, logro convertirse en una confianza para Akashi y su padre. Akashi Cedric, no fue fácil pero de alguna manera logro hacerse un espacio en los pensamientos de su jefe no solamente como su empleada, si no como una hija.

-(Tn)_, mi padre te llama –la miro con indiferencia, aunque con los años la actitud de Akashi hacia ella se había suavizado poco a poco.

-Gracias Seijuro, ¿los chicos vendrán hoy?

-Sí, Tetsuya dijo que traería a unos viejos amigos a la reunión

-¿viejos amigos?, seguro serán Shigehiro y Marko –tomo sus cosas y se dirigió en la salida-

-Yo tu no me confiaría tanto –se detuvo en seco, a lo largo del tiempo se había dado cuenta que era mejor no evitar ese tipo de comentarios hechos por el pelirrojo.

-¿Por qué lo dices Sei?

-Quizás...no, mejor olvídalo

-¿Seguro?

-Por supuesto, soy absoluto –respondió con tranquilidad

-Y ya volviste a tu estado natural –sonrió- nos vemos Seijuro –sale apresurada del camerino.

* * *

Abrió lentamente la puerta y se asomó, sentado en la silla del presidente se encontraba Akashi Cedric, un poderoso y exitoso hombre de negocios que la había acogido como "su hija". El hombre que le abrió las puertas de aquel mundo que tanto amaba, que le brindo su mano amiga en sus momentos difíciles a pesar de su fría actitud, el que le recibió con los brazos abiertos a la familia Akashi.

-Akashi-san, ¿me llamaba?

-Pasa (Tn)_, ya te dije que me llames Cedric –ella se limitó a cerrar la puerta y se dirigió hasta uno de los sofás

-¿necesita algo Cedric-san? –el asintió y le paso algunos papeles-

-El papeleo está listo, ¿Aun no fijan fecha?

-Pues no, en realidad no hemos hablado mucho sobre eso, hemos tenido mucho que hacer –se encogió de hombros- además pronto comenzara la gira, no debo preocuparme por eso ahora.

-(Tn)_, ya es hora de que formalicen su relación, no pueden dejarlo asi toda la vida.

-Lo se Cedric-san, pero por ahora no podemos pensar en eso –el pelirrojo frunció el ceño, ya sabía lo que significaba aquello- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

-1 mes, no más, ya llevan mucho tiempo pensándolo. Piensen un poco en Ryu –ella desvió la mirada-.

-Lo siento, ahora mismo hablare con el –se levantó- si me disculpan iré a una reunión con mis ex-compañeros de la Universidad, nos vemos Cedric-san –se dirigió hasta la puerta.

-(Tn)_...

-¿sí? –respondió sin mirarle-

-es hora de madurar, las decisiones que tomes hoy decidirán tu futuro...

-Gracias tío Cedric...nos vemos –salió de la oficina sintió su corazón salir de su pecho.

-*Tengo un mal presentimiento* -pensó subiendo a su auto-

* * *

Luego de algunas horas el niño había despertado de su larga siesta, ahora solo preguntaba por sus padres, era tan tierno e inocente que le resultaba imposible pensar que era el hijo de su amigo; su cabellera roja remarcaba quien era el padre asi como sus grises ojos y su carita indicaban el gran parecido a su madre.

Hace unos años se lo habían encargado en el nido en el que trabajaba, era un niño bastante tímido pero cariñoso y decidido, era como el hijo que no había podido tener.

No tiene razones para quejarse, Hikari y el son enormemente felices con su hermosa niña, Hikaru es la razón de sus vidas. La niña asistía al mismo nido en que trabajaba su padre, siempre tan madura pero con un gran carácter como el de su madre.

-¿Vendrá? –Se le acerco el ex - capitán de Seirin, Hyuuga Junpei un tanto incomodo por hacer aquella pregunta.

-Está en el estacionamiento –se giró un poco de modo en que el pelinegro pudiera ver el teléfono

-Ha pasado mucho desde que nos reunimos todos, ¿no crees Kuroko?

-Sí, es bastante nostálgico –escucho la puerta abrirse-

-¡Ya llego Tetsuya! –Dejo el teléfono y miro a sus senpai-

-Que sea lo que los dioses quieran –camino hasta la puerta donde le esperaban su esposa y su hija-

* * *

_-donkan na kimi da kara kuchi ni dashite iwanakya_

_ima kimi ni tsutaeru yo ' ne?, suki desu'_

_sekai wa koi ni ochi te iru hikari no ya mune o sasu_

_zenbu wakari tainda yo ' ne?, kikase te'_

_taguri yose te mou zero senchi kakenuke ta hibi ni_

_wasure nai wasure rare nai kagayaku ichi peeji_ –detuvo el auto y bajo tomando algunas bolsas y su cartera mientras cantaba eufóricamente una de sus canciones. En la entrada se encontró con su "Absoluto" amigo.

-Buenas noches Seijuro

-Tardaste –la miro con su típica indiferencia-

-Pare a comprar comida extra, parece que Daiki si vendrá –sonrió, el moreno no había perdido aquella manera de comer.-

-Bien pero entremos de una vez, deben estar impacientes –asintió y camino junto a el hasta la puerta de aquella pequeña pero acogedora casa de la sombra de Seirin, debido a su trabajo había pasado mucho tiempo desde que había visto a todos sus amigos. La puerta se abrió dejando ver a una chica de cabellos y ojos Rojos como el fuego.

-¡kari-chan!, cuanto tiempo –sonrió abrazándola-

-¡Hola (Tap)_, tardaste mucho.

-Gome, compre lo que me pidieron. –la chica miro al acompañante de la pelinegra-

-Buenas noches Akashi –haciéndose a un lado- pasen de una vez, van a congelarse –sonrió-

-Buenas noches Hikari-san –tomo algunas de las bolsas que llevaba (Tn)_ y entraron.-

En la sala estaban todos reunidos: Takao, Daiki y Himuro estaban hablando sobre los jugadores destacados de la NBA; Midorima, Ren y Megumi hablaban "serenamente" sobre los lucky ítems y Oha-Asa; los niños corrían por toda la casa jugando con Kurama, Yashiro y Atsushi; los demás le comentaban a las futuras madres, Satsuki y Tsubasa, sobre sus primeras experiencias como padres.

-¡Buenas noches gente! –Grito desde la entrada captando la atención de todos- ¡Llego por quien lloraban! –sonrió-

-¡ (Tap)_-chan, Akashi-kun!

-¡Sa-chan!

-¿pueden dejar de gritar?, espantaran a los niños –todos lo miraron expectantes, el solo suspiro- Buenas noches.

-Asi si, traje las hamburguesas –sonrió-

-¿Alguien dijo hamburguesas? –se asomó desde la puerta de la cocina, miradas de asombro surgieron al ver como la pelinegra soltaba las bolsas que traía, ambos se miraban fijamente analizando cada detalle el uno del otro.

Su cabello, su mirada, todo el seguía igual a excepción de algunos rasgos ya adultos que asomaban en él. Había crecido algunos centímetros pero no era mucha la diferencia de altura.

-(Tn)_...

-T-Taiga, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¡Mamá! –el niño de rojos se lanzó a los brazos de su madre haciéndola salir del shock

-Hola amor –lo beso en la frente- ¿Cómo está mi adorado niño? ¿Te portaste bien con Tetsuya?

-Si mamá, Kuroko-sensei y su esposa son muy amables conmigo –desvió la mirada, sonrió a su segundo objetivo- ¡Papá! –corrió hasta los brazos de su padre, Akashi lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y una enorme sonrisa.

-¿Tu comportamiento? –Se inclinó quedando a su altura-

-Como el de un Akashi –sonrió, el solo le revolvió el cabello.

-Asi se hace –miro al pelirrojo- un gusto volver a verte, Taiga –a pesar de que su mirada era serena sus palabras estaban cargadas de rencor y desprecio, jamás olvidaría el estado de depresión en el que (Tn)_ cayo luego de que sus cartas dejaron de llegar. Cargo a su hijo con su mano libre rodeo la cintura de la pelinegra- ¿Qué tal América?

-T-Todo bien, el equipo es genial, no tuve problemas al ingresar

-etto... la cena esta lista, Taiga-kun cocino para nosotros –señalo Tsubasa- v-vamos a la mesa

Todos se fueron quedando solo ellos dos en la sala, no dejaban de mirarse, el tiempo se había detenido para ambos, no pararon aunque el niño entro de nuevo a la sala aferrándose a la pierna de su madre.

-Tu...Seijuro y tu...

-No, no estamos casados –lo miro fríamente- al menos no aun.

-¿pero y el niño? –frunció el ceño, Ryu se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-Mamá –ambos reaccionaron, se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

-¿Sucede algo Ryu-kun?

-¿Quién es ese señor? –miro a Taiga un poco confundido

-...-dudo en decirle quien era realmente pero decidio decirle la verdad- él es Kagami Taiga-kun, estudiaba junto a tu papá y a mí en la universidad –sonrió revolviendo dulcemente el cabello de su hijo. Ryu observo con interés al más alto, torpemente se acercó a el-

- M-mucho gusto, mi nombre es Akashi Ryu, gracias por cuidar de mamá –sonrió-

Miro a (Tn)_ sin saber que responderle al pequeño, simplemente pudo cargar al niño suavemente y sonreírle.

-Kagami Taiga, un gusto conocerte Ryu –el niño sonrió con satisfacción-

-Mamá mamá, ¿ves? Cumplí con mi promesa –sonrió, Kagami lo miro confundido-

-¿promesa? –Ella miro suplicante al niño-

-Asi es, mamá me conto sobre su amigo el jugador de básquet y me hizo prometerle que en un futuro seriamos buenos amigos. Como un Akashi siempre cumplo mis promesas –miro a su madre. La pelinegra solo suspiro resignada y se acercó hasta ambos tomando en brazos a su hijo.

-Sí, lo hiciste bien Ryu-kun –sonrió colocándole en el suelo- ve con papá y los demás, ¿sí? –El niño asintió y corrió hasta el comedor- No digas nada...se lo que dirás y no, no te engañe con Seijuro, tú te fuiste y en solo un año me abandonaste.

-No es cierto

-Tus cartas no llegaron más, 0 mensajes por teléfono o redes sociales, 0 llamadas, 0 cartas y mucho menos las tan ansiadas visitas de veranos y navidades –frunció el ceño- ¿algo más que quieras acotar?

-No deje de pensar en ti –la miro con nostalgia-

-¿Enserio? Yo tampoco pude por un tiempo, pero henos aquí hoy. ¿No es lo que querías? Jugar al básquet profesional, ¿estas feliz ahora? –dicho eso salió de la habitación dejándolo totalmente confundido-

¿(Tn)_ ahora lo odia?

* * *

Gomeeeee! ultimamente tengo un bloqueo u_u, mientras trato de ver como finalizo el cap 5 subire esto para ustedes. Como veran aun asi inclui a los personajes OC, claro que no tiene nada que ver con el fic pero me gustan mucho XD, no olviden comentar eso me anima bastante.

Nos Estamos Leyendo! *w*/


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno, aqui les traigo la penultima parte de este especial. Me gustaria comenzar otro asi que me gustaria saber con cual personaje les gustaria que fuera (pienso hacerla a partir del momento en que taiga se va)

1: Akashi

2: Aomine

3: Midorima

4: Kuroko

comenten cual de esos les gustaria, si tienen alguna peticion en especial (un summarie con su nombre o cualquier otra cosa) lo tomare en cuenta para escribir la historia.

PD: (tn): tu nombre, (ta) tu apellido, (tap): tu apodo, negritas subrayadas canción, negritas cursivas recuerdo, *: pensamientos entre dialogos, ":pensamientos entre dialogos

* * *

Una Linda Carta Para Ti (parte 3)

El ambiente estaba totalmente tenso, Momoi, Hikari y Megumi trataban de animar el lugar pero al parecer el que los sentaran uno junto al otro no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

-Gracias por la comida Mamá –sonrió-

-Por nada Hikaru –devolvió la sonrisa-

-Quedo muy bien tía Hikari –se bajó de la silla-

-me alegro que te haya gustado Ryu –miro a sus amigos- ¿Por qué no van a ver la tele un rato?, ya comenzó ese anime que tanto les gusta... ¿CROW?

-¡Sí! –Miro a su madre- ¿puedo mami?

-Tranquilo Ryu, no vamos a irnos sin ti –el pequeño frunció el ceño-

-Eso espero, ¡vamos! –Corrió hasta la habitación seguido de los demás niños. (Tn)_ desvió la mirada nerviosa, esta vez no se escaparía.

-Bien (Tn)_, Akashi, desembuchen –frunció el ceño- ya paso el cumpleaños número 5 de Ryu, prometieron explicarlo cuando este día llegara –ambos suspiraron-

-Hikarichii, ten más tacto con el tema por favor, aunque a mí también me da curiosidad saber cómo es que de ser enemigos pasaron a esto, comprometidos y con un hijo –Taiga escupió el agua-

-P-Pero...

-De acuerdo –miro al pelirrojo-

-¡¿EEEHHHH?!

-Ahora es mejor que nunca –miro a Kagami- todo comenzó hace 5 años...

_*****FLASHBACK*****_

_**-¡Akashi-sama! –corría a través de la lluvia tratando de alcanzar al pelirrojo-**_

_**-¡Ya te dije que me dejes solo! –lanzo una de sus tijeras para ganar tiempo y seguir corriendo.**_

_**"-Lo siento Aka-chin, Muro-chin y yo estamos juntos ahora, lamento no poder corresponderte"**_

_**-*¿Por qué me negué a aceptar la realidad?, desde un principio sabía que ella amaba a Himuro...Maldito Tatsuya, esto no va a quedarse asi* -doblo en una esquina, corría sin rumbo alguno.**_

**- Jaa mata ne te wo futta...Ushiro sugata anna ni mou**** –Se detuvo, miro a todas partes buscando aquella voz- Yuugure no hitonami ni yurenagara chiisaku Naru –Miro a su izquierda, en aquel desolado parque estaba aquella chica que desde que la conoció no había dejado de darle problema tras problema, pero a su vez vio a otra persona.**

_**-*¿en verdad es (Tn)_?***_

_**- **_**Anata ga kureta kotoba wo hitotsuzutsu**

**Omoidashi me wo tojita –cantaba pausadamente, como si por alguna razón le era muy difícil pronunciar esas palabras- **

**Shiawasena omoi dake**

**koko ni aru hazu nano ni **

**Fuan ni naru doushite nano kokoro ga furueteru no **

**Tsutaetai motto sou afureteru kono kimochi **

**Suki dakara suki dakara zettai suki dakara –Observo como ****sus lágrimas**** se mezclaban con ****la lluvia****, sus ojos ocultos bajo su flequillo. Se vio reflejado en ese momento en aquella chica, siempre dulce y gentil a pesar de los problemas que han tenido.**

_**-¿(Tn)_? –ella lo miro, sus ojos eran vacíos e inexpresivos, no hacia mueca alguna a pesar de que seguía llorando-**_

_**-¿Vienes a burlarte? –Sonrió sarcásticamente- vamos, hazlo, ya nada puede ser peor. Taiga...no, Kagami se burló de mí y mis sentimientos, mis padres me quitaron todo, ya no puedo jugar básquet por mi lesión... –se dejó caer en el suelo, escondiendo su rostro entre sus manos- todo está mal...¡TODO ESTA MAL! – comenzó a golpear el suelo una y otra vez, sus nudillos ardían gracias a los fuertes y golpes y la lluvia, el solo la miraba sorprendido. Ante él estaba la que quizás había considerado la persona más fuerte y optimista del planeta, esa alegre chica se había derrumbado totalmente**_

_**-No vine a burlarme de ti, no debo ni quiero hacerlo... –tomo los bolsos que la chica había dejado caer- vamos**_

_**-¿A dónde? –pregunto aun sin mirarlo, se levantó lentamente**_

_**-A mi casa, te quedaras ahí el tiempo que sea necesario –la tomo de la mano-**_

_**-Tu padre...**_

_**-Le caes bien –lo miro- o al menos esa capacidad tuya para alcanzar tus metas...**_

_**-...está bien, iré contigo...**_

-¡STOP! –Grito Hikari interrumpiendo el relato- ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con lo otro?

-¡¿A tu padre ya le agradaba (Tap)_-chii?!

-¡¿PODRIAN CALLARSE?! –todos se callaron- continua Sei

-Gracias –los miro serio-

_*****volviendo al relato*****_

_**-Wow –abrió los ojos como platos- e-es enorme**_

_**-Akashi-sama –miro al hombre que se les acercaba- como lo pidió, la habitación para su amiga a sido arreglada**_

_**-Bien, no nos interrumpan hasta la cena –la miro- tú y yo tenemos mucho que hablar**_

_**-¿pidió?...¿amiga? –susurro mientras caminaba junto al pelirrojo. Ambos entraron al cuarto, Akashi dejo todo en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de la pelinegra- Akashi…. ¿porque haces esto?**_

_**-No tengo porque decirte –frunció el ceño- limítate a mantenerte fue…-la miro, nuevamente estaba llorando inconscientemente- o-oye detente (Tn)_**_

_**-No lo entiendo, ¿Cómo todo el mundo de una persona puede venirse abajo en segundos?, unos meses atrás Taiga y yo éramos muy unidos, ¡un gran dúo en la cancha!, luego cuando comenzó nuestra relación y él se fue a Estados unidos siempre fue muy atento….p-pero… -cubrió su rostro con sus manos- odio mi vida… quisiera no haber nacido…¡quiero olvidar todo!-sintió como lentamente sus manos fueron removidas de su rostro, siendo remplazadas por las de el pelirrojo. No pudo evitar sonrojarse cuando lentamente sus labios rozaron los del chico, unos segundos después ambos se separaron un poco sin dejar de mirarse- A-Akashi….tu…**_

_**-Yo también…quiero olvidarla… -desvió la mirada-**_

_**-*Jamás pensé ver a Akashi Seijuro tan desesperado como para hacer esto* ¿estás seguro de lo que dices? –el asintió besándola de nuevo-**_

_**-Solo quiero dejar todo atrás, ¿Qué dices? –Murmuro sin dejar de besarla colocando a su vez su mano en la cintura de la chica-**_

_**-…Hazlo –dicho esto la levanto colocándola en la cama-**_

_**La habitación totalmente a oscuras, solamente iluminados por la luz de la luna, la noche fue testigo de cómo ambos trataban de encontrar consuelo y quizás un poco de cariño el uno por el otro, porque para ambos sus pasados eran algo que debían enterrar totalmente hasta jamás recordar el motivo de su sufrimiento.**_

_**Aunque salieran lastimados en el proceso.**_

* * *

_**-¿Esta bien (Tn)_-sama? –preguntaba una de las sirvientas de la mansión Akashi ayudando a la pelinegra a refrescarse.**_

_**Desde hace unos días todo lo que comía era expulsado enseguida, el olor de la comida era tan asqueroso para ella hasta el nivel de hacerla vomitar. Sospechaba ligeramente cual era el motivo de todo aquello, y no le estaba gustando en absoluto.**_

_**-¿Ya pasaron los 5 minutos? –La miro atando su cabello-**_

_**-Sí, aquí tiene –le paso el pequeño aparatito. Con sus manos temblorosas, más por los nervios que por otra cosa, lo tomo. Cerro los ojos y suspiro fuertemente, los abrió rápidamente para comprobar el resultado**_

_**Positivo**_

_**Oh no, todo está mal.**_

_**Desde aquel día Akashi y el no habían parado de tener noches totalmente desenfrenadas, aun no superaba del todo el problema con su ex pareja como para tener otro problema encima. El padre de Akashi los había comprometido, claro que no públicamente, hace unos días atrás al enterarse de su extraña "relación", no hubo forma de que desistiera de su decisión.**_

* * *

_**-¿Qué es tan importante como para que quiera salir del trabajo (Tn)_? –frunció el ceño, no había pasado ni dos horas desde que se había dirigido junto a su padre al estudio y ya la pelinegra estaba reventándole el teléfono de nuevo.**_

_**-Seijuro, ponlo en altavoz –miro a su padre algo irritado, todo lo que tenía que ver con ella siempre era de gran importancia para Cedric. Obedeció sin chistar colocando el teléfono en el escritorio mientras tomaba algunas carpetas**_

_**/-Es importante, te lo juro Sei /**_

_**-¿no es más fácil decirlo por teléfono? –ella solo grito ofuscada-**_

_**/-¡¿enserio quieres que lo diga por teléfono Akashi Seijuro?!/**_

_**-Si –respondió dándole más importancia a los papeles-**_

_**/-…- tomo aire- ¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA POR TU CULPA IMBECIL INCENSIBLE! / -finalizo la llamada dejando perplejos a ambos pelirrojos, Seijuro soltó repentinamente las carpetas-**_

_**-Rayos –se fue corriendo hasta su casa, suerte que vivía cerca.**_

* * *

_**-(Ta)_-sama, seguro no lo hizo con mala intención, cálmese no le hace bien.**_

_**-Un bebe... –comenzó a llorar- no quiero, no estoy lista para esto**_

_**-lo enfrentaremos juntos –ambas miraron a la puerta, un agitado y exhausto Seijuro entraba a la habitación con paso decidido- después de todo un niño no se hace solo, ¿no crees?**_

_**-… -seco sus lágrimas- está bien, ¡hagámoslo!**_

* * *

_**9 meses después…**_

* * *

_**Al fin todo habia terminado  
**_

_**Había pasado los últimos nueve meses tratando de complacer a su prometida con cualquier antojo, sobretodo aquel de que tenía que ser EL quien comprara todo lo que ella quisiera.**_

_**Fue una pesadilla**_

_**Sin embargo, no podía dejar de recordar la primera vez en que fue totalmente consiente de que su hijo estaba en aquel abultado vientre. Acababa de volver al trabajo, (tn)_ dibujaba en el sofá mientras conversaba muy entretenida con su pequeño hijo. Con una sonrisa se le acerco lentamente besando su frente, había descubierto que la pelinegra amaba aquellos mimitos, tanto como para convencerla algunas veces para que los sirvientes compraran lo que ella quisiera por sus antojos.**_

_**Recostó suavemente su cabeza en el vientre de la chica, comenzó a susurrar alguna que otra palabra para ambos.**_

_**-Debes dejar dormir a tu madre, Ryu, sino lo haces pagara su malhumor con nosotros –Rio levemente al recibir una pequeña colleja por el comentario- ya queremos que nazcas….**_

_**Fue justo en ese momento en que supo cuánto amaba a su hijo. Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.**_

_**-¿Lo sentiste Sei? ¡Dio una patadita!**_

_**- S-si… -esbozo una sonrisa-**_

_**Jamás olvidaría ese momento**_

_**Ahora que podía verlo claramente agradecía enormemente a Taiga y Atsushi por todo lo que les hicieron pasar a ambos.**_

_**El pequeño Akashi Ryu tenía el cabello tan rojo como el de su padre. En cambio sus delicadas facciones y sus ojos lindos ojitos grises eran iguales a los de su madre.**_

_**A pesar de todo poseía aquel carácter tan decisivo y confiado de su padre, pero también era tan intranquilo y animado como su madre. Quizás en ese momento Ryu fuera el niño más amado del planeta, por primera vez Akashi Seijuro se sintió humano, y ¿Por qué no decirlo?**_

_**Amaba a su disfuncional familia.**_

_*****FIN DE FLASHBACK*****_

Todo quedo en completo silencio, Taiga no había dejado de mirarla durante todo el relato, jamás se esperó que las cosas se tornaran de ese modo. Sin embargo tenía algo muy claro.

El niño no tenía la culpa de nada, pues a pesar de ser un "accidente" sus padres lo amaban como a nadie más en el mundo.

-¡Kyaaaaa! Que linda historia

-No seas ruidosa Kise, modérate –la fulmino con la mirada Tsubasa

-Aprovecho que estamos todos reunidos para hacerles un anuncio, es importante para nosotros que lo sepan –Sonrió, (tn)_ solo lo miro confundida. Justo al escuchar la puerta del cuarto cerrarse ambos sonrieron al ver a su hijo correr hasta ambos-

-¿Qué es papá? -lo miro tomando la mano de Akashi

-*eso mismo me pregunto yo…*

-El lunes será anunciado a nivel nacional mi compromiso con (Tn)_ -todos dejaron caer los cubiertos con los trozos de pastel-

-¡¿QUEEEEEE?! –gritaron al unísono, Akashi solo tomo sus cosas y las de ella entregándole al niño.

-Asi es, mañana les llegaran las invitaciones –miro a Kagami- incluido a ti, Taiga. Nos vemos el lunes –dicho esto prácticamente arrastro a ambos fuera de la casa de los Kuroko-

Taiga aun miraba la puerta totalmente sorprendido y anonadado.

-*¡¿es que esto no podría ser peor?!*

* * *

Bien, definitivamente la vida lo odiaba.

Miro por décima octava vez el mensaje que acababa de recibir por parte de nada más y nada menos que Akashi Seijuro.

"Serás el padrino de la boda, es una orden.

Akashi Seijuro"

¿Qué más podría salir mal?

Continurara….


End file.
